


胜负欲

by YakultDelivering



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 29





	胜负欲

“诶，你们说，隔壁的裴部长掰手腕厉不厉害啊？”

“肯定不吧，人长得白白小小和兔子似的，怎么看也不像是手劲很大的样子。”

当手腕被不怎么温柔地缠上领带时，孙胜完刚从缺氧中被解放出来的大脑里不合时宜地冒出了晚饭时偶然听到下属的交谈，而对话的主角此刻正越过她的脑袋，面无表情地给今早出门前亲手围上孙胜完脖子的那条领带打成个漂亮的蝴蝶结，从这个角度抬起脸，能看到对方刚刚发狠蹂躏过自己同类的两片薄唇泛着同样的红。

杀敌一千自损八百。孙胜完感受着自己下唇上被兔子牙齿咬过后隐隐的疼，这么报复性地想着。

裴部长掰手腕厉不厉害她不知道，也不想尝试，她只知道她女朋友一旦吃起醋来，那手劲可不是开玩笑的。

款式更加精巧的女式领带要一次绑紧两只手腕似乎有些困难，这让左手得以逃过一劫的孙胜完认为这是不幸中的万幸，然而看见裴珠泫歪起脑袋，看看床头已经动弹不得的右手，再看看无措的左手，接着开始解自己脖子上那根领带的动作后，孙胜完还是倒吸了一口冷气。

“姐、姐姐……够了，一只手就可以了，我跑不到哪里去的……”

认清结局注定的孙胜完选择放软声音，眨眨眼睛，还晃晃被束缚的右手以示自己乖乖就范。端正态度的被捕犯人勤勤恳恳一点还能减刑，那她听话示弱一些应该能获得明天准时下床开早会的权利。

“不行。”被干净利落的拒绝了。留长到已经可以勉强别在耳后的刘海重新垂下遮住那人的半只眼睛，似乎是在挑衅这位并不怎么喜欢它的主人，但裴珠泫明显没空理会进行这场对抗，专注着把孙胜完的另一只手也圈进领带里。

等感受到手腕上实打实的束缚后孙胜完才意识到裴珠泫是认真的，她开始发自内心地后悔起聚会游戏上得意忘形的自告奋勇。

半年一次的部门联谊并不稀奇，稀奇的是策划部孙部长这次抽到了裴珠泫主管的人事部，本来计划着在聚会接近尾声就和女朋友找借口偷偷溜走去享受难得的时光，谁知道被搞砸了。

一群成年人决定聚众玩掰手腕擂台赛实在是幼稚得难以想象，不过放眼望去脸红得红醉得醉，自然也就无人介意这些。孙胜完一时脑热就坐到了两张矮桌拼接成的擂台旁，自诩最近健身房泡得小有成果，满脸势在必得，挽起袖子就开始了她的一路过五关斩六将。

放到了无数对手——要说那些不喜锻炼的年轻职员长期窝在办公椅上，能身强体壮也是才怪——孙胜完代表着策划部赢下了这份好像并没有太大光辉的荣誉，一张小脸早已被愈战愈勇的兴奋情绪熏得红扑扑的，顾不得揉揉被多次使用后变得酸疼的胳膊，转头就迫不及待搜寻起她最想炫个耀讨个夸的那个人。

裴珠泫倒是不难找，方圆一米内生人难近的那个中心位置就是，不过等孙胜完对上那人一如既往淡漠的眼睛后，才意识到自己这个“迫不及待”大概是用得有点马后炮了。

呃，毕竟你看，其他人肯定看不出来什么差别，但孙胜完不可能看不出来，裴部长那张在工作场合——对她来说待眼前这种鱼龙混杂的地方也算是在工作——总是没什么多余表情的脸上，此刻笼罩着乌压压一片的阴影有多让人背后发凉。

那明摆着就是用眼神告诉你：现在才想起她，迟了。

当时所有人的情绪已经发酵到最高点，男男女女之间互相的狩猎逐渐拉开帷幕，于是自然地，没有人发现脸色几乎可以在六月天立下场冰雹的裴部长，没有人发现僵硬在原地像是被危险叼住后颈皮的草食动物的孙部长，也没有人发现她俩提前从聚会上偷溜了，手扣手的那种。

裴部长单方面扣着孙部长的手腕。

裴珠泫力气真的很大。被按疼了手腕的孙胜完只敢想不敢说，只能暗暗祈祷不要抓太狠留下一圈印子，明天面对同事又要解释不清。然而这些担心在裴珠泫面无表情扯下她制服上的领带之后，彻底没有了存在的价值。

孙胜完感受了下现在手腕上相比于那人手心来说温度低了些、质感粗糙了些的束缚物，吞吞口水。

要不……要不直接考虑明天戴手套去公司吧……

“不要不专心。”

裴珠泫恼怒地咬了咬她的下巴，却不像以前调情那样会伸出舌头再安抚性质地舔舔，她眼底的光亮又沉了下来，和十分钟前刚进玄关时露出的表情一模一样，而对于孙胜完来说这是一个代表着红色级别危机出现的讯号。

十分钟前的裴珠泫一进门就没打算给人解释的机会，在孙胜完刚漏出一个“我”字后迅速堵上了她的嘴，生气的兔子不想施舍那些不再有价值的温柔，厮磨啃咬，在略微饱满的地方不客气地加大力度，似乎要把一个晚上被这个人忽略所产生的不满都发泄到两片柔软可怜的唇瓣之上，直到把它们折磨得又红又肿，且听到对方可怜兮兮地倒吸了一口冷气后，才不太乐意地轻啄两下。

孙胜完的确知道是自己得意忘形了，被人压在门后上缩着脖子，连一句疼都不敢喊，只敢用据说对女朋友很好用的狗狗眼自上而下地看着对方，老老实实认错：“姐姐我错了。”

裴珠泫倒是没对她积极主动的认错态度表露出太多情绪，依旧维持着这个姿势：“游戏好玩吗？”

“不、不好玩……”

“那你还玩得那么投入啊，说好了九点走，我给你使那么多眼色愣是看不见，还和小女生手牵手说说笑笑的，不好玩的话那是因为其他人的手好摸？”

“不、不好摸……”

“嗯？”

“没你好摸……”

顺口往下接的孙胜完意识到自己说了什么后恨不得咬断自己的舌头，看着裴珠泫越来越不善的脸色，她开始在大脑中飞速计算起如果现在推开对方冲到阳台翻身逃跑的话，成功的几率能有多大？

答案是0，因为她们家住在21楼。

“你刚刚是不是也用这幅腔调去和小职员们聊天的啊？”裴珠泫不怒反笑，凑近去欺负那人脆弱的耳垂，恶劣地朝里面吹着暧昧的气流，“看来我这个月出差太多天，不治治你你还真不记得这家里到底是谁在做主了。”

本来还想着她从来没有什么不良嗜好的姐姐应该没有途径去学习一些不太得了的“惩罚”方式，然而孙胜完被推倒在床上，且两只手都牢牢被固定在头顶上方后，她才意识到自己真的很天真。

只是这种程度的话，谁都会，只是这种程度的话，也足够羞耻了。

毕竟当裴珠泫不面无表情地扯开她的衬衫扣子时，皮肤接触到冷空气产生的刺激引得她条件反射想要缩手去遮，手腕处的拉扯成功制止了她保护自己的动作，让她顿时有一种作为砧板上待宰鱼肉的强烈实感。

裴珠泫的吻开始细碎地落上她的皮肤，从颈侧到锁骨，越过小巧精致的起伏，和顶端粉嫩的一点逗留嬉戏，直到把它弄得殷红挺立。比起用唇齿，裴珠泫更偏向于用指尖留下痕迹，故意有些粗鲁地揉按捏压，身下人皮肤很白的缘故，所经之处都能清晰地看到立马泛红，裴珠泫很喜欢看到这样色彩的反差和视觉的冲击，就像是素白无暇的雪地被春天开出了一朵又一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。

裴珠泫真的是在报复。时不时被弄疼到倒吸冷气却不见那人有所收敛的孙胜完真的要哭了，赤裸裸被摊开在对方目光之下却无法进行反抗的状态，让她心底在每一次刺激下都腾升出不安，却又立马被快感淹没，让她的中枢神经应接不暇。

孙胜完好像并不抗拒被这样不温柔地对待，甚至身体还会因此产生更多兴奋的感觉，不过她是不可能亲口承认——

“你很喜欢这样？”

——的，却被这个没有眼力见的人直接问了出来。

孙胜完能感受到自己脸上瞬间上窜的温度，她必须嘴硬，不然一定会得到所谓“诚实孩子的奖励”，对自我伤害加倍：“我没有……”

“可是你这里比平时更兴奋诶。”

更加强烈的刺激传上她的大脑皮层，孙胜完这才发现裴珠泫的入侵不知什么时候已经到了城池门口，而孙胜完甚至没有采取抵抗措施的机会，就面临着即将失守的结局。

孙胜完眼睁睁看着裴珠泫抬起了她的一只腿，有些愉悦地舔舔唇，不自觉地挑起半边眉毛。

……完蛋了，这姐好像看起来也很兴奋的样子。

“等——”

惊慌的口头阻止并没有起到实质性的效果，裴珠泫就毫不犹豫地进入了她，没有打算再做着什么从缓到快的过渡准备，像战场上一位失去耐心的将军大肆进攻着，指尖才刚退到出口又猛地向内推进，一开始不留情面的冲撞把孙胜完来不及漏出的呻吟全都堵在喉咙里，只能呜呜咽咽地发出一些求饶的声音。

“姐姐、姐姐……太、太快了……”

“那你回答我。”裴珠泫没有理会她的委屈，自顾自地开始了拷问，“是新人小女孩好看还是我好看？”

……不合时宜出现的胜负欲，这姐真是幼稚得可以。孙胜完想哭哭不出来，身下的不满又越积累越多，只能断断续续地回答：“是姐、姐姐最好看……”

“乖孩子。”裴珠泫啄啄她的下唇，手上赞许地加快了动作，“那喜欢她们的手还是喜欢我的手？”

这一听就是一个很糟糕的问题，但是人为刀俎我为鱼肉的孙胜完有选择吗？还是只能硬着头皮：“喜欢……姐姐……”

“喜欢我用它做什么呢？”

“我……呜！”

孙胜完的敏感处突如其来受到了一点撞击，忍不住惊叫出声，于是换来了更加恶劣的针对性冲撞。头顶的束缚让她不能很好地完成肌肉收缩的反应，只能向后曲起腰身，微微颤抖的身体曲线像一张被拉满的弓，在狂风骤雨中无所依靠地飘摇着。

一副无价的油画。

指尖传来紧致的咬合感预示着那人快要到了，裴珠泫一言不发地开始做最后的发力，弯下腰贴近她，把人紧紧揽在怀中，用体温尽量带给她安全感，将她从声带处发出的任何细小颤抖全部收入耳畔，感受着她的痛苦，她的愉悦，她的爱意，细细碎碎的吻落上她的眉眼，鼻尖，颧骨，下巴，还有唇齿。最终裴珠泫在和孙胜完交换的今晚第一个绵长黏腻的深吻中，将她的年下恋人送上了她想要的巅峰。

在等孙胜完缓过神来的时候，裴珠泫又好好欣赏了一下眼前这幅让人心旷神怡的画面，那人的双手高高举过头顶，被汗水打湿的金发凌乱地散向两边，双目半阖眉毛紧纠，大口大口喘息的样子让人忍不住想要多多疼爱她一点。

裴珠泫感觉自己身体里刚刚好不容易冷却的冲动又在重新燃起。

“……姐姐，能把我的手解开了吗？”

恢复神智的孙胜完扭扭身子，瞥瞥年上的脸色，小心地试探着。

这种没有安全感的体验实在是太讨厌了……

“当然。”

满足了自己诡异癖好的裴珠泫倒是很好说话，得到自由的孙胜完揉揉酸疼的手腕，上面意料之中已经有了一圈显眼的红痕，明天之前消不下去的那种，光是看着就能让人想到刚刚发生的事情——孙胜完恨不得清除自己的记忆。

“对不起姐姐，我下次真的不会了……”

“嗯？其实有下次也没关系。”

“啊？”

“我是说，下次再做这种事的时候。”裴珠泫笑眯眯的看着她，手指在她的手腕处比划两下，弯弯的眉眼却让人不寒而栗，“我还会做得比今天更好哦。”

背后发凉的孙胜完：“……不必要的胜负欲真的可以收一收了，姐姐。”


End file.
